Un Nombre Demasiado Largo Para Leerlo Acá
by Aki.Nekoi
Summary: Algo así como un poema/humor/parodia que me salío en momentos de delirio y bajo la influencia de una gran dosis de cafeína después de haber leído un poema de Federico García Lorca... Por favor DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!


****

Prosa Nº 26; Versículos 687 a 822; Sinfonía Nº 32 en LA Mayor; Track: 15, 8:80 segs; 32/08/02. - 6º CC; Versión 3.05 AZ27; Edición 13, impreso en La Madriguera, Año 785757; Publicado en la célebre revista Witch Weekly, página 10, sección "Poemas de Amor y Soliloquio"/ "Tus lechuzas serán Acogidas"

[Fragmento]

Autor: Anónimo por DivaStarz

**__**

...Inspirado y especialmente dedicado a Federico García Lorca

...También a mi amada madre que me abandonó en este país de lengua para mi desconocida lléndose a un lugar cerca del Trópico de Capricornio en la línea del Ecuador

...al finado Flabio Enrique del Salto Von Havnehr Heinniken, mi estimado esposo, asesinado como doble en la filmación de la película de terror "Pirañas" bajo las mandíbulas de reales peces asesinos, querido: "Jamás te engañé con JC durante nuestro matrimonio bajo el techo de nuestra casa"

...a mi hermana gemela que no pudo nacer...hermana: a pesar de que jamás te tuve cerca, nunca olvidaré aquellas patadas en mi trasero que me lo hicieron crecer tan grande, pero de todos modos: ¡ALÉJATE DE MI CUARTO!

...y finalmente... a Fifí

****

ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø

[...]Todos estaban en Hogwarts

Y Harry vomitaba

Era un día soleado

Y Harry vomitaba

Todos estaban felices

Y Harry vomitaba

Pero algo los esperaba

Y Harry vomitaba

Ron dormía en el aula

Y Harry vomitaba

Snape bailaba al ritmo de Britney Spears vestido de Sailor Mercury

Y Harry vomitaba

Hermione jugaba a ser la Mujer Maravilla

Y Harry vomitaba

Se colgaba con su látigo de la lámpara de la sala común

Y Harry vomitaba

Ginny dormía

Y Harry vomitaba

Ella babeaba

Y Harry vomitaba

McGonagall fumaba marihuana escondida

Y Harry vomitaba

Voldemort cantaba ópera

Y Harry vomitaba

Ron quería ser niñero

Y Harry vomitaba

Llegaron los Teletubbies armados

Y Harry vomitaba

estaba cargados de metralletas

Y Harry vomitaba

Trataron de atacar

Y Harry vomitaba

Pero Hulk los salvó

Y Harry vomitaba

Pero no. No era Hulk: era Hagrid con pañales

Y Harry vomitaba

Trató de utilizar a los teletubbies cómo abono

Y Harry vomitaba

Pero estaban podridos

Y Harry vomitaba

Alimentaron al calamar gigante con ellos

Y Harry vomitaba

Y todos fueron felices

Y Harry vomitaba

Hermione y Ron se besuqueaban

Y Harry vomitaba

Estaban en un ropero

Y Harry vomitaba

Parvati trataba de robar una licorería en Hogsmeade

Y Harry vomitaba

Neville quería ser cómo Lenny Kravitz

Y Harry vomitaba

La profesora Sprout imitaba el video de Lady Marmelade con su vestuario

Y Harry vomitaba

El Profesor Flitwick lloraba

Y Harry vomitaba

Se le había perdido su muñeca llamada Sofía Estela

Y Harry vomitaba

El Profesor Dumbledore bailaba flamenco frente a un espejo

Y Harry vomitaba

Era el espejo de Erised

Y Harry vomitaba

Seamus jugaba a la mamá y el papá con Dean

Y Harry vomitaba

Ginny despertó

Y Harry vomitaba

Gritó: ¡¡Soy Napoleón!!

Y Harry vomitaba

Corrió por las escaleras

Y Harry vomitaba

Calló de cabeza

Y Harry vomitaba

Durmió de nuevo

Y Harry vomitaba

La llevaron a la enfermería

Y Harry vomitaba

Pero Madame Pomfrey estaba muy ocupada practicando su rutina de Elvis

Y Harry vomitaba

Draco escribía en su diario

Y Harry vomitaba

Era un lindo poema

Y Harry vomitaba

Estaba dedicado a la primavera

Y Harry vomitaba

Pero era invierno

Y Harry vomitaba

Pero igual estaba soleado

Y Harry vomitaba

Llegó Osama Bin Laden

Y Harry vomitaba

Quería bailar

Y Harry vomitaba

Se subió a una mesa

Y Harry vomitaba

Movía su trasero

Y Harry vomitaba

Se comenzó a sacar la ropa

Y Harry vomitaba

Era un streapteasse

Y Harry vomitaba

Todos corrían

Y Harry vomitaba

Osama lloró

Y Harry vomitaba

Quería que bailaran con él

Y Harry vomitaba

Y de la nada apareció Lupin detrás de una gran cortina de humo

Y Harry vomitaba

Bailó con Osama

Y Harry vomitaba

Pero Osama era muy pervertido

Y Harry vomitaba

Lo hizo explotar

Y Harry vomitaba

Sus vísceras volaron

Y Harry vomitaba

Todos estaban cubiertos de asquerosidades

Y Harry vomitaba

Todos vomitaban

¿Por qué vomitas Harry?

¿Porqué vomitan todos?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

No hay caso...

Todos se desmayan

Harry ya no vomitaba

¿Por qué tenía que ser así este día?

¡Durip! ¡durip! ¡durip!

Samba kawala umba balumba

Alabío, alabao, a la bim bom bao

Aserejé ja dejé

Farewell Auf Wiedersehen good night...

¡Oh! Maldito día, maldito... 

Que asqueroso día...

[...]

****

Fin del Fragmento


End file.
